les guerriers du soleil
by sailor digitale
Summary: apres sailor star.... de nveau ennemis, de nveaux alliés, les persos ne sont pas a moa sauf les gds et les mechants!!!
1. Default Chapter

LES GUERRIERS DU SOLEIL  
  
  
  
Voilà un fanfics avec de nouveaux personnages, mais avec toujours les anciens…  
  
  
  
Explication :  
  
Les sailors ont maintenant 16-17 ans et sont en Terminal au Lycée Juban. Bunny et Bourdu fillent le parfait amour et parlent même de vivre ensemble à la fin de l'année.  
  
Bunny escelle partout ( même en maths) car elle a des cours particuliers avec Molly et Bourdu l'aide beaucoup…  
  
Les outer sont revenus , Olivia a maintenant 14 ans et elle est en 3eme, Silvana(sailor pluton) est directrice d'un magasin d'habillemen ( grande reunion, bal), et Milène et Fred sont violoniste (une grande star) et championne de rally ( qui a remporter le dernier grand prix à Londres).  
  
Pusque l'on est dans les metiers, Molly termine sa troisieme année de medecine( c'est un genie ne l'oubliez pas), Raya et Marcy sont dans la même classe que Bunny, et Matilda est une pop-star connue dans le monde entier ( elle vient de finir une tournée en Europe).  
  
Le frere de Bunny, Charlie est dans la même classe qu'Olivia et Camille n'est pas revenu apres être repartie dans le futur mais « téléphone » souvent est reste tres copine avec Olivia…  
  
Théodore, Tomy, Eric, Nanu et Marc sont toujours là (ou sont revenus).  
  
Les inner(a part Bunny) sont toujours célibataires et n'ont pas eu de chance dan,s leurs aventures amoureuses.  
  
Une nouvelle fille(Hélène) est arrivée il y a quelques mois, elle a le même âge que Bourdu et est tres amie avec les autres filles. Bunny sait qu'elle ne lui piquera pas « son » Bourdu ( oui, oui je parle bien de bunny là)car elle sait qu'Hélène aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Donc tout ce petit monde vit bien tranquillement dans un monde ou il n'y a pas beaucoup de monstres ( juste 1 ou 2 de temps en temps..) mais comme vous pouvez l'immaginer, cette paix ne va pas durée…  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE I : NOUVEAUX ENEMIS, NOUVELLE MENACE ET PERSONNAGES TROUBLANTS  
  
  
  
1 A l'école, 8heures  
  
Bunny est en avance à l'école et discute avec les filles :  
  
Bunny_ Alors, Raya ?  
  
Raya_ Quoi ??  
  
Aurelie_Ben, tu sais .  
  
Raya_ Mais quoi ???  
  
Nanu_ Ben, je crois qu'elles veullent parlées de ta sortie avec Tohin !  
  
Raya_ Ben…  
  
Toutes_ …..  
  
Raya_ il a voulu m'embrasser…  
  
Toutes sauf Bunny et Marcy_ OOOhhh !!!  
  
Bunny_ Aie !  
  
Bérénice_ pourquoi tu dis ca Bunny ?  
  
Nanu_ oui c'est pas gentil. Toi t'es deja cassée alors laisse un peu de bonheur aux autres…  
  
Raya_ Non, ca vas ! Bunny a dis ca car elle me connais tres bien.  
  
Bunny_ elle deteste qu'un garcon l'embrasse au premier rdv…  
  
Toutes_ Ohhh ! escuse nous Raya, on savaient pas !  
  
Raya_ c'est pas grave…  
  
DIIIIIINNNGGGGG(c'est la sonnerie)  
  
Bunny_(c'est la délégé)DEBOUT !SALUER !ASSIS !  
  
Prof_ Bon aujourd'hui, je vous rends vos contrôles…  
  
Prof_Marcy, tu as deja fait mieux mais ca peut passé, tu as 75/100  
  
Marcy_ Merci, Sempai(prof) !  
  
Prof_ Raya, ca va, tu as fait des progrets, c'est bien, tu as 80/100  
  
Raya_ youpi !!  
  
Prof_ Amel, tu as tres bien reussi mais tu n'as pas compris qu'il faut apprendre tes formules, tiens par exemple : cos²a, c'est koi ?  
  
Amel_ euh… cosa*sina?(c juste un delire de l'auteur)  
  
Prof_ agah ! non, bon tu t'es es quand même bien tiré : 75/100 !!  
  
Amel_ merci sempai…  
  
Prof_Nanu, tu as raté un exercice mais le reste est bon… tu as 80/100  
  
Prof_ Marc, tu es tres bon, y il a juste une faute à la fin… Mais c'est tres bien… tu as 95/100  
  
Prof_….. Bunny…(elle as eu combien ?) Bon allors y'a rien a dire comme d'abitude(aie) c'est excellent c'est juste que tu as oublier de mettre la date !  
  
Elèves_ahahah !!!  
  
Prof_ tu as 100/100 !  
  
Bunny_ c'est maman qui va être contente !!  
  
Prof_ bon alors voyons les devoir que vous aviez à faire…  
  
[Bon on va pas s'attarder]  
  
DRRRIIIIIIIING  
  
Bunny+Marcy+Raya_YYOUUUPIII !!!!!  
  
[et oui bunny est rester la même]  
  
Alice_ eh bunny ?  
  
Bunny_ oui?  
  
Alice_ tu pourrais pas m'aider un peu, j'ai eu que 77?  
  
Bunny_ c'est tres bien, mais si tu y tiens… ok !  
  
Raya_ et bie, si il y a trois ans, on m'avait dit que tu aiderai alice, la meuilleure de la classe…  
  
Bunny_ ouais bon,..et si on allait au temple…  
  
Raya_ OK… J'appele les autres…  
  
Bunny_ et moi Bourdu ( ( )…  
  
Marcy_ Bon, ben moi personne…  
  
Bunny_Salut mon cheri (Bourdu) ca va ?  
  
Le chéri.. euh non Bourdu_oui tres bien, tu m'as manquer !  
  
bunny_ Oui moi aussi. Dis, ca te dirais d'aller au temple ?  
  
Bourdu : ouais…  
  
Bunny_ Et Hélène, elle est libre ?  
  
Bourdu_ non, elle dois aller voir les mecs pour un exposer !  
  
Bunny_ OK bon allors à tout de suite,mon chou !  
  
Bourdu_ à tout, …euh Bunny ?  
  
Bunny_ Oui ?  
  
Bourdu_ Je t'aime tête de linotte !  
  
Buny_ moi aussi, et quand va tu arrêter de m'appeler ainsi ?  
  
Boudu_ ca te va bien, bon bye..  
  
Bunny_ Bye…  
  
Raya_ salut, Molly ca va  
  
Molly_ Oais et toi ?  
  
Raya_ super ! T'es avec Matilda ?  
  
Molly_ ouais, comment tu le sais ?  
  
Raya_ disons que je l'entend hurler d'ici !  
  
Molly_ oh ! je vois.  
  
Raya_ bon, alors vous etes libres tout de suite ?  
  
Molly_ Ouais, pourquoi ?  
  
Raya_ ca vous diraient d'aller au temple ?  
  
Molly_ attends…. (voix off : OUUUUIII) aloo, c'est d'accord, a tout de suite…  
  
Raya_ ouais a tout.  
  
Marcy_ bon alors ?  
  
Raya_ c'est d'accord  
  
Bunny_ Bourdu vient mais pas Hélène, elle a un exposé…  
  
Marcy_ ok, en route…  
  
  
  
2 Dans un coin sombre de l'univers…  
  
  
  
Voix 1_ La Terre, enfin !  
  
Viox2 _oui, enfin une planète digne de notre maître…  
  
3 Quelque part dans Tokyo…  
  
Hélène_ Bon, alors ?  
  
Voix _ben, saturne est toujours aussi belle…  
  
Voix°_ Oh ! Léo arrête!!  
  
Charlie_ et toi tait toi adrien je t'ai rien demander…  
  
Adrien_ ce n'est pas Adrien ici !  
  
Théodore_Arretez de vous chamaillez !  
  
Arien_d'accord, Virgo mais dis lui de m'appelez par mon nom !  
  
Théodore_si tu y tiens … Léo, je sais qe pour toi c'est facile pusque tu as le même nom mais nous avons des noms différents quand nous sommes transformés…  
  
Rémy_d'ac, Virgo. Je suis désolé Scorpio !  
  
Adrien_ c'est pas grave…  
  
Eric_quesqui n'est pas grave ?  
  
Théo(dore)_ Oh, rien. Une chicane, comme d'ab.  
  
Greg_ bon alors. On commence ?  
  
Hélène_Oui, bon alors selon Canço (greg) les Satires Noirs sont en approche…  
  
Canço_ Oui, c'est exact, et il y a 49 chances sur 50 qu'ils choisissent la Terre  
  
Scorpio_Ben sinon on n'est pas des Guerriers …  
  
Virgo_ Pricesse…  
  
Hélène_ Ne m'appele pas comme ca, tu sais bien que je deteste !  
  
Virgo_ Bon alors Sunny qu'est qu'on fait ??  
  
Sunny_On attends… on laisse les first sailors faire…  
  
Tous_…  
  
Sunny_Pour l'instant …  
  
  
  
4 ET VOILA … QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER, QUI SONT CES MYSTERIEUX GUERRIERS, QUI SONT LES SATIRES NOIRS ?QUI AIME HELENE ? ^_^  
  
Ecrivez-moi : charlotte66@oreka.com 


	2. 

LES GUERRIERS DU SOLEIL  
  
  
  
1 Chapitre2 : de l'aide dans les combats,  
  
2 secret mis à jour…  
  
  
  
  
  
Voix_ahahah, je me nomme Detrome, et je vais vous tuer sailors…  
  
Bunny_comment a-t-il su qu'on était des sailors ?  
  
Raya_j'en sais rien…  
  
Luna_ les filles, transformer vous !  
  
Matilda_ en pleine rue ???  
  
En effet, elle ont été attaquées une minute plus tôt alors qu'elles se rendaient au temple de raya, bizarrement, le monstre ne semblait pas vouloir l'energie des gens, il les avait juste collés au sol. Resultat : les filles devait se transformées devant toutes ces personnes, et aussi devant la télé, qui faisait un reportage…  
  
Hermes_ vous n'avez pas le choix, il faut les liberer !!  
  
Mylène_ ok, les filles ?  
  
Toutes_OUI  
  
Bunny_Pouvoir de la lune blanche…  
  
Raya_Esprit de Mars…  
  
Molly_Intelligence de Mercure…  
  
Matilda_ Amour de Venus…  
  
Marcy_ Chêne de Jupiter…  
  
Olivia_ Mort de saturne…  
  
Mylène_ Musique de Neptune…  
  
Fred_ Vent d 'uranus…  
  
Silvana_ Temps de Pluton…  
  
Toutes_ Viens à moi !  
  
Elles se transformèrent alors en sailors, les inners et les outhers étaient pareil à Eternelle sailor moon, sauf les couleurs, qui leurs couleurs respectives, et sailor moon etait en princesse serenité…  
  
Mars_ protègée par la planete rouge, je suis la Princesse de Mars !  
  
Mercure_ protègée par la planète bleue, je suis la princesse de Mercure !  
  
Venus_ protèg ée par la planète or, je suis la princesse de Venus !  
  
Jupiter_ Protègée par la planète verte, je suis la princesse de Jupiter !  
  
Saturne_ Protégée par la planète noir, je suis la princesse de Saturne !  
  
Uranus_ Protègée par la planete orangé, je suis la princesse d'Uranus !  
  
Neptune_ Protègée par la planète emeraude, je suis la princesse de Neptune !  
  
Moon_ et en fin, protègée par la Lune, pricesse du millienum, je suis la princeese Sérénité !  
  
Toutes_ et au nom de nos planètes, nous allons te punir !  
  
Detrome_AhAhAH !!  
  
Soudain, il evoya un jet de colle. Resultat, elle sont coolées de la tête aux pied ! Detrome allait lanser une attaque mortelle, soudain  
  
Un puissant jet doré coupa net son attaque…  
  
Voix_ Tu n'as pas honte de t'attaquer à de pauvres humains innocents, je suis Endimion, prince de cette planète et au nom de cel…  
  
Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il est aspergé du même liquide visqueux…  
  
Le futur immediat est menacé, Detrome arrivé, savourant sa victoire, quand tout à coup :  
  
  
  
Voix_ puisque tu as oser t'attaquer à la princesse de la Lune et au Prince de la Terre…  
  
Voix, bis_ nous allons te punnir, au nom du Soleil !  
  
Canço_ Clé de pluton  
  
Pluton_ mais…  
  
Virgo_feu destructeur !  
  
Mars_c'est impossible !  
  
Virgo_brûle !  
  
Canço_ tourne !  
  
Le monstre est salement amoché…  
  
Sunny_ Cicatrisation…  
  
Moon_hein ?  
  
Sunny_ du zodiaque!  
  
Le monstre disparaît en poussière !  
  
Virgo_ Cela a déjà commencé princesse…  
  
Sunny_ Je sais, c'est encore trop tôt !  
  
Pluton_ escusez moi ?  
  
Canço_ Oui…  
  
Pluton_ Qui êtes vous ?  
  
Canço_ princesse ?  
  
Sunny_ ok, nous sommes les guerrier du soleil,ce sont les zodiaques, nous sommes chargés de protéger cette planète…  
  
Canço_ je suis Canço, de la planète Pluton !  
  
Virgo_ Je suis Virgo, de la planète Mars !  
  
Sunny_ et je suis la princesse du Soleil et 2ème protectrice de cette planète, Sunny !  
  
Endimion_ La 2ème… Mais qui est tu réellement ?  
  
Sunny_ Vous le serez en temps utile…  
  
Moon_ Mais…  
  
Sunny_ sur ce  
  
Tous les 3 _AU revoir…  
  
Ils partent.  
  
Mars_ allons au temple…  
  
Autres_oki  
  
Journaliste_ Eh ! attendez, avez-vous quelque chose à dire aux millions de personnes qui vous regardent…  
  
Moon_ juste, désolé m'man…( ( )  
  
Journaliste_ vous voulez dire que votre mère ne sait pas que vous êtes sailor moon ?  
  
Uranus_(s'interposant) Ce n'est pas sailor moon, c'est la princesse Sérénité, la princesse de la Lune !  
  
Endimion_ Et la futur Reine de cette planète !  
  
Moon_ Endimion ! arrete, m'man, je … à ce soir ! ( ( )  
  
Mars_ Bunny..  
  
Mercure_ …  
  
Jupiter_ … Bon allons-y !  
  
Pluton_oui, allez venez princesse, nous devons faire une reunion…  
  
Neptune_Pricesse, nous venons avec vous.  
  
les outhers font la reverence à Bunny…  
  
Bunny(elles se sont detransformées)_ relevez-vous mes amis… Allez !  
  
Elles partent.  
  
  
  
A l'endroit C de Tokyo :  
  
Sunny_ c'est trop tôt pour leurs révélez nos noms et notre nombre exact…  
  
Canço_ oui, j'aimerai savoir ce que pense Silvana de ces nouveaux alliés…  
  
Sunny_ continue à travailler tes pouvoir canço et tu sera aussi fort que tu l'était autrefois…  
  
Au temple :  
  
Bunny_ Parlons d'abord de notre journée, s'il vous plait !  
  
Olivia_ et bien pour commencer, je crois que je suis amoureuse, les filles.  
  
Bunny_ et de qui ?  
  
Olivia_ ben..de ton frère…  
  
Toutes_ QUOI !!!  
  
Bunny_ ca m'étonne pas tant que ca. Vous allez bien ensemble…  
  
Olivia_ Tu crois que c'est réciproque Bunny ?  
  
Bunny_ Je tacherais de lui demandez ce soir.  
  
Raya_ Vous savez, je.. moi aussi…  
  
Bunny et les autres_ QUOI ???  
  
Marcy_ laisse nous devinez, de Théodore ?  
  
Raya_ comment aveez vous devinez ?  
  
Bunny_ C'est tres…  
  
Théo_ …. (il est éssouflé)… Raya… Les filles !!!  
  
Raya_ (rouge comme une pivoine) Quoi ?  
  
Théo_ vous avez pas vu la télé ? Tout le monde sait que .. enfin…  
  
Mylène_ qu'on est des sailors ?  
  
Théo_..euh.. oui !  
  
Bunny_ Génial..( ( )  
  
Raya_ Est-qu'ils parlent aussi des nouveau guerriers ?  
  
Théo_ [Mince, la princesse ne m'a pas dit quoi faire] euh… oui, ils disent qu'ils s'appelent les guerrier du Soleil, ou quelque chose comme ca…  
  
Marcy_ Maman, qu'est qu'elle va dire…  
  
Matilda_ Moi, j'espere que mes fans ne m'en voudrons pas…  
  
Fred_ Oh ! lala ! Imaginer, on va plus pouvoir allez nul part !  
  
Olivia_ Nooo !  
  
Soudain, elle prenent concience que Raya ne reagi pas.  
  
Bunny_ Oh ! Raya, je suis désolée…  
  
Raya_ C'est pas grave, mais depuis que grand père est mort il y a 6 mois, tout est plus facile sur ce plan-là…  
  
Theo_ Raya…Je suis toujours là moi…  
  
Ray_Merci Théo, tu pourrais nouis laissez, on doit parlez entre guerrières …  
  
Theo_ comme tu veux …  
  
Il sort.  
  
Silvana_ Bon, alors on fait quoi ?  
  
Bunny_ tu peux rien faire ?  
  
Sivana_ non, je peux juste…  
  
Olivia_ MAIS OUI !!!  
  
Toutes les autres_ QUOI ?  
  
Olivia_ (elle prends un objet dans sa poche)..  
  
Bunny_ mais oui !  
  
Molly_ mais expliquez nous à la fin !!  
  
Olivia_ vous allez voir…  
  
Elle allume la machine et …  
  
Voix_ …oui… Saturne ? Bunny ? c'est vous ?….  
  
Bunny_ Oui c'est nous Camille…  
  
Les autres_ CAMILLE !!!  
  
Camille_ salut les filles…  
  
Olivia_ dis cam, il y a pas eu de changement depuis la derrniere fois ??  
  
Camille_ ben non, mais attends… Pluton ? Y'a-t-il eu des changements temporelles ?  
  
Pluton( du futur) Non, elles doivent être au jour JT…  
  
Bunny_ c'est quoi ?  
  
Camille_ est ce que vous êtes passées à la télé ?  
  
Olivia_ oui, et le pire c'est que tout le monde est au courant de nos apparences réelles !!  
  
Camille_ c'est normal !  
  
Present_…  
  
Camiile_ Dites, vous croyez quand même pasque vous seriez fictives toute votre vie ?  
  
Bunny_ …euh non mais il est pas un peu tôt ?  
  
Pluton²_non, c'est ainsi !  
  
Olivia_ ok, merci ! je te rappelle tout à l'heure Camille.  
  
Camille_ ok, a tout' tantine !ah !ah !ah !  
  
Olivia_ grrrrr !  
  
BIP  
  
Bunny_ alors tu la previens apres nous de tes amours ? (  
  
Olivia_ j'ai juste voulu savoir si mon futur était avec ton frere…  
  
Toutes_ ET ????  
  
Olivia_ elle a pas voulu me le dire….  
  
Toutes_ ohhh !!!  
  
En orbite autour de la Terre :  
  
Hades_ Alors Prince Serrua ?  
  
Serrua_ Ces guerrières sont des enkikineuses de premiere ! et ces Zodiaques quel gachis d'avoir fait des gens aussi bornés…  
  
Voix1_ Alors, avez- vous enfin trouvé une planète où l'on pourrai vivre ?  
  
Hades_ Oui Maître, sailor moon habite bien sur celle-la…  
  
Serrua_ Elle payera pour ce qu'elle vous a fait !  
  
C'est ce mystère que je vous laisse… @ la prochaine,  
  
Charlotte66@oreka.com pour les commentaires. 


	3. 

LES GUERRIERS DU SOLEIL  
  
  
  
1 Chapitre2 : de l'aide dans les combats,  
  
2 secret mis à jour…  
  
  
  
  
  
Voix_ahahah, je me nomme Detrome, et je vais vous tuer sailors…  
  
Bunny_comment a-t-il su qu'on était des sailors ?  
  
Raya_j'en sais rien…  
  
Luna_ les filles, transformer vous !  
  
Matilda_ en pleine rue ???  
  
En effet, elle ont été attaquées une minute plus tôt alors qu'elles se rendaient au temple de raya, bizarrement, le monstre ne semblait pas vouloir l'energie des gens, il les avait juste collés au sol. Resultat : les filles devait se transformées devant toutes ces personnes, et aussi devant la télé, qui faisait un reportage…  
  
Hermes_ vous n'avez pas le choix, il faut les liberer !!  
  
Mylène_ ok, les filles ?  
  
Toutes_OUI  
  
Bunny_Pouvoir de la lune blanche…  
  
Raya_Esprit de Mars…  
  
Molly_Intelligence de Mercure…  
  
Matilda_ Amour de Venus…  
  
Marcy_ Chêne de Jupiter…  
  
Olivia_ Mort de saturne…  
  
Mylène_ Musique de Neptune…  
  
Fred_ Vent d 'uranus…  
  
Silvana_ Temps de Pluton…  
  
Toutes_ Viens à moi !  
  
Elles se transformèrent alors en sailors, les inners et les outhers étaient pareil à Eternelle sailor moon, sauf les couleurs, qui leurs couleurs respectives, et sailor moon etait en princesse serenité…  
  
Mars_ protègée par la planete rouge, je suis la Princesse de Mars !  
  
Mercure_ protègée par la planète bleue, je suis la princesse de Mercure !  
  
Venus_ protèg ée par la planète or, je suis la princesse de Venus !  
  
Jupiter_ Protègée par la planète verte, je suis la princesse de Jupiter !  
  
Saturne_ Protégée par la planète noir, je suis la princesse de Saturne !  
  
Uranus_ Protègée par la planete orangé, je suis la princesse d'Uranus !  
  
Neptune_ Protègée par la planète emeraude, je suis la princesse de Neptune !  
  
Moon_ et en fin, protègée par la Lune, pricesse du millienum, je suis la princeese Sérénité !  
  
Toutes_ et au nom de nos planètes, nous allons te punir !  
  
Detrome_AhAhAH !!  
  
Soudain, il evoya un jet de colle. Resultat, elle sont coolées de la tête aux pied ! Detrome allait lanser une attaque mortelle, soudain  
  
Un puissant jet doré coupa net son attaque…  
  
Voix_ Tu n'as pas honte de t'attaquer à de pauvres humains innocents, je suis Endimion, prince de cette planète et au nom de cel…  
  
Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il est aspergé du même liquide visqueux…  
  
Le futur immediat est menacé, Detrome arrivé, savourant sa victoire, quand tout à coup :  
  
  
  
Voix_ puisque tu as oser t'attaquer à la princesse de la Lune et au Prince de la Terre…  
  
Voix, bis_ nous allons te punnir, au nom du Soleil !  
  
Canço_ Clé de pluton  
  
Pluton_ mais…  
  
Virgo_feu destructeur !  
  
Mars_c'est impossible !  
  
Virgo_brûle !  
  
Canço_ tourne !  
  
Le monstre est salement amoché…  
  
Sunny_ Cicatrisation…  
  
Moon_hein ?  
  
Sunny_ du zodiaque!  
  
Le monstre disparaît en poussière !  
  
Virgo_ Cela a déjà commencé princesse…  
  
Sunny_ Je sais, c'est encore trop tôt !  
  
Pluton_ escusez moi ?  
  
Canço_ Oui…  
  
Pluton_ Qui êtes vous ?  
  
Canço_ princesse ?  
  
Sunny_ ok, nous sommes les guerrier du soleil,ce sont les zodiaques, nous sommes chargés de protéger cette planète…  
  
Canço_ je suis Canço, de la planète Pluton !  
  
Virgo_ Je suis Virgo, de la planète Mars !  
  
Sunny_ et je suis la princesse du Soleil et 2ème protectrice de cette planète, Sunny !  
  
Endimion_ La 2ème… Mais qui est tu réellement ?  
  
Sunny_ Vous le serez en temps utile…  
  
Moon_ Mais…  
  
Sunny_ sur ce  
  
Tous les 3 _AU revoir…  
  
Ils partent.  
  
Mars_ allons au temple…  
  
Autres_oki  
  
Journaliste_ Eh ! attendez, avez-vous quelque chose à dire aux millions de personnes qui vous regardent…  
  
Moon_ juste, désolé m'man…( ( )  
  
Journaliste_ vous voulez dire que votre mère ne sait pas que vous êtes sailor moon ?  
  
Uranus_(s'interposant) Ce n'est pas sailor moon, c'est la princesse Sérénité, la princesse de la Lune !  
  
Endimion_ Et la futur Reine de cette planète !  
  
Moon_ Endimion ! arrete, m'man, je … à ce soir ! ( ( )  
  
Mars_ Bunny..  
  
Mercure_ …  
  
Jupiter_ … Bon allons-y !  
  
Pluton_oui, allez venez princesse, nous devons faire une reunion…  
  
Neptune_Pricesse, nous venons avec vous.  
  
les outhers font la reverence à Bunny…  
  
Bunny(elles se sont detransformées)_ relevez-vous mes amis… Allez !  
  
Elles partent.  
  
  
  
A l'endroit C de Tokyo :  
  
Sunny_ c'est trop tôt pour leurs révélez nos noms et notre nombre exact…  
  
Canço_ oui, j'aimerai savoir ce que pense Silvana de ces nouveaux alliés…  
  
Sunny_ continue à travailler tes pouvoir canço et tu sera aussi fort que tu l'était autrefois…  
  
Au temple :  
  
Bunny_ Parlons d'abord de notre journée, s'il vous plait !  
  
Olivia_ et bien pour commencer, je crois que je suis amoureuse, les filles.  
  
Bunny_ et de qui ?  
  
Olivia_ ben..de ton frère…  
  
Toutes_ QUOI !!!  
  
Bunny_ ca m'étonne pas tant que ca. Vous allez bien ensemble…  
  
Olivia_ Tu crois que c'est réciproque Bunny ?  
  
Bunny_ Je tacherais de lui demandez ce soir.  
  
Raya_ Vous savez, je.. moi aussi…  
  
Bunny et les autres_ QUOI ???  
  
Marcy_ laisse nous devinez, de Théodore ?  
  
Raya_ comment aveez vous devinez ?  
  
Bunny_ C'est tres…  
  
Théo_ …. (il est éssouflé)… Raya… Les filles !!!  
  
Raya_ (rouge comme une pivoine) Quoi ?  
  
Théo_ vous avez pas vu la télé ? Tout le monde sait que .. enfin…  
  
Mylène_ qu'on est des sailors ?  
  
Théo_..euh.. oui !  
  
Bunny_ Génial..( ( )  
  
Raya_ Est-qu'ils parlent aussi des nouveau guerriers ?  
  
Théo_ [Mince, la princesse ne m'a pas dit quoi faire] euh… oui, ils disent qu'ils s'appelent les guerrier du Soleil, ou quelque chose comme ca…  
  
Marcy_ Maman, qu'est qu'elle va dire…  
  
Matilda_ Moi, j'espere que mes fans ne m'en voudrons pas…  
  
Fred_ Oh ! lala ! Imaginer, on va plus pouvoir allez nul part !  
  
Olivia_ Nooo !  
  
Soudain, elle prenent concience que Raya ne reagi pas.  
  
Bunny_ Oh ! Raya, je suis désolée…  
  
Raya_ C'est pas grave, mais depuis que grand père est mort il y a 6 mois, tout est plus facile sur ce plan-là…  
  
Theo_ Raya…Je suis toujours là moi…  
  
Ray_Merci Théo, tu pourrais nouis laissez, on doit parlez entre guerrières …  
  
Theo_ comme tu veux …  
  
Il sort.  
  
Silvana_ Bon, alors on fait quoi ?  
  
Bunny_ tu peux rien faire ?  
  
Sivana_ non, je peux juste…  
  
Olivia_ MAIS OUI !!!  
  
Toutes les autres_ QUOI ?  
  
Olivia_ (elle prends un objet dans sa poche)..  
  
Bunny_ mais oui !  
  
Molly_ mais expliquez nous à la fin !!  
  
Olivia_ vous allez voir…  
  
Elle allume la machine et …  
  
Voix_ …oui… Saturne ? Bunny ? c'est vous ?….  
  
Bunny_ Oui c'est nous Camille…  
  
Les autres_ CAMILLE !!!  
  
Camille_ salut les filles…  
  
Olivia_ dis cam, il y a pas eu de changement depuis la derrniere fois ??  
  
Camille_ ben non, mais attends… Pluton ? Y'a-t-il eu des changements temporelles ?  
  
Pluton( du futur) Non, elles doivent être au jour JT…  
  
Bunny_ c'est quoi ?  
  
Camille_ est ce que vous êtes passées à la télé ?  
  
Olivia_ oui, et le pire c'est que tout le monde est au courant de nos apparences réelles !!  
  
Camille_ c'est normal !  
  
Present_…  
  
Camiile_ Dites, vous croyez quand même pasque vous seriez fictives toute votre vie ?  
  
Bunny_ …euh non mais il est pas un peu tôt ?  
  
Pluton²_non, c'est ainsi !  
  
Olivia_ ok, merci ! je te rappelle tout à l'heure Camille.  
  
Camille_ ok, a tout' tantine !ah !ah !ah !  
  
Olivia_ grrrrr !  
  
BIP  
  
Bunny_ alors tu la previens apres nous de tes amours ? (  
  
Olivia_ j'ai juste voulu savoir si mon futur était avec ton frere…  
  
Toutes_ ET ????  
  
Olivia_ elle a pas voulu me le dire….  
  
Toutes_ ohhh !!!  
  
En orbite autour de la Terre :  
  
Hades_ Alors Prince Serrua ?  
  
Serrua_ Ces guerrières sont des enkikineuses de premiere ! et ces Zodiaques quel gachis d'avoir fait des gens aussi bornés…  
  
Voix1_ Alors, avez- vous enfin trouvé une planète où l'on pourrai vivre ?  
  
Hades_ Oui Maître, sailor moon habite bien sur celle-la…  
  
Serrua_ Elle payera pour ce qu'elle vous a fait !  
  
C'est ce mystère que je vous laisse… @ la prochaine,  
  
Charlotte66@oreka.com pour les commentaires. 


	4. 

1 LES GUERRIERS DU SOLEIL  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapitre 3 : Amours, problèmes et révélations …  
  
  
  
  
  
Bunny_ Bon, allez, je rentre !  
  
Toutes_ Oki, bye !  
  
Elles venaient de parler pendant deux bonnes heures, et n'avaient trouver d'autres solutions que celle de laisser passer tout cela. Quand aux mystérieux guerriers de la dernière fois, il failait voir ca la prochaine fois…  
  
A la maison des Rivières…  
  
Bunny_ J'suis rentrer !!  
  
Maman_ Bunny ?  
  
Charlie_ Bunny, dis c'est vrai que toi et tes amis soyez des sailors ?  
  
Papa_ Charlie !! Laisse nous parler !!  
  
Bunny_ laisse le papa ! Oui, c'est vrai Charlie, je suis Sailor Moon !  
  
Maman_ Pourquoi tu nous l'a jamais dis ?  
  
Bunny_ est-ce-que vous m'auriez cru ?  
  
Tous les 3_ ben non…  
  
Charlie_ et Olivia, c'est une sailor elle aussi ?  
  
Bunny_ euh…ben…ouais…, mais à propos, tu pourrais venir dans ma chambre après, s'il te plait?  
  
Charlie_ oui…  
  
Maman_ Bunny, tu dois faire attention à ces ennemis, ils ont l'air plus coriases que les autres !  
  
Papa_ Je refuse qu'elle aie au combat, pas ma p'tite Bunny !!!  
  
Bunny_ Papa, tu m'en empechera pas ! C'est dans mes gènes !  
  
Maman_ A propos de cette histoire de princesse de Machin est-ce que Bourdu sait ?  
  
Bunny_ euh… ben Oui… c'est Endimion .  
  
Papa_C'est de mieux en mieux, dis donc…  
  
Charlie_ Youpi !!! Je suis le frère de la futur reine de la Terre !!!  
  
Maman_ arrete de rever, Charlie !!  
  
Bunny_ il a raison ! Je construirais Crystal –Tokyo et je serai la Néo Queen Sérénité.  
  
Tous_…  
  
Bunny_ d'ailleur il est temps que je vous le dise.. Camille…  
  
Maman_ Non, tu vas pas me dire qu'elle est dans le coups elle aussi ?  
  
Bunny_ Ben si .. c'est chilbi Moon, ma futur fille…  
  
Papa+maman_ QUOI ????  
  
Bunny_ elle viens du 31ème siecle…  
  
Charlie_ hein ??  
  
Bunny_ bon, je vous ai assez expliquez pour aujourd'hui… tu viens Charlie ?  
  
Charlie_ oui, j'arrive… Je fais dans ma chambre d'abord…  
  
Papa_ HEEE ! revient….  
  
Maman_ laisse la, elle a eu une rude journée et elle a eu un 100 en anglais…  
  
1.1.1 Dans la chambre de Charlie…  
  
Charlie_ Saturne transformation….  
  
Léo_ transmision prioritaire demandée…  
  
Sunny_ Quoi, Léo ?  
  
Léo_ c'est ma sœur, j'aimerai savoir si elle pourrait savoir qui je suis ?  
  
Sunny_ hum… Sérénité… Bon d'accord mais que toi, c'est compris ? Et pas un mot sur nous autres, tu n'est pas une sailor, Léo, ne l'oublie pas…  
  
Léo_ Oui, c'est promis, merci infiniment Princesse…  
  
Charlie_ allons la voir ma sœur….  
  
Dans la chambre de Bunny.  
  
Charlie_ Bunny, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !  
  
Bunny_ Quoi ?  
  
Charlie_ Voilà, tu te souviens des guerriers de la dernière attaque ?  
  
Bunny_ Bien sur, où veux tu en venir, saurais tu qui sais ?  
  
Charlie_ peut être…  
  
Bunny_ Ecoute, je ne veux pas leurs faire de mal, ils nous ont sauver la vie, j'aimerais les remercier…  
  
Charlie_ oki, ben voilà…  
  
Bunny_ oui??  
  
Charlie_ J'en suis un…  
  
Bunny_ ah !ah! ah! C'est tres marrant charlie!!  
  
Charlie_ tu me crois pas? Et bien regarde…  
  
Bunny_ …  
  
Charlie_ Saturne transformation…  
  
Bunny_ ???  
  
Léo_ voilà !  
  
Bunny_ qui es tu ?  
  
Leo_ je suis léo, protègé par saturne…  
  
Bunny_ houaou !!  
  
Bunny_ euh.. tu diras merci à tes copains pour tout à l'heure…  
  
1.1.2 BIP..BIP…BIP…  
  
Léo_ c'est ta montre…  
  
Bunny_ Oui.. Luna ? …J'arrive tout de suite !!  
  
Léo_ je viens avec toi !  
  
1.1.3 Sur le lieux de l'attaque…  
  
Mars_ Coulée de lave…  
  
Jupiter_ ahhh !!(le montre l'a touché)  
  
La plupart des guerriere, en fait toutes sauf Mars et Saturne, sont sur le carreaux)  
  
Pluton_ Que fait sailor moon ?  
  
Neptune_ oui, on ne peut plus tenir…  
  
1.1.4 Un rayon vert (l'attaque du monstre) s'approche de Saturne et de Mars…  
  
VOIX_ Mur de la mort….  
  
Moon_ Barriere de la lune…  
  
Toutes_ hein ??  
  
Les 2 VOIX_protège !  
  
Sailor moon_ tu as oser t'attaquer à mes amis…  
  
Léo_ venu de saturne, je suis le zodiaque Léo !  
  
Moon_ princesse de la Lune, je suis Sérénité !  
  
Deux_ nous allons te punir !!  
  
Léo_ à toi !  
  
Moon_ oki, Millénium.. attaque !!  
  
1.1.5 Le monstre est out…  
  
Mars_ Moon ! Qui est-ce ?  
  
Moon_ je vous presente Léo…  
  
Saturne_ Léo ?  
  
Léo_ Saturne, tu n'as rien, dieu merci !  
  
Léo_ je me presente, je suis le Guerrier Léo, de la planete Saturne, j'ai eu l'autorisation de ma princesse de vous révélé ma véritable identité…  
  
Bunny_ Saturne, tu vas être étonnée…  
  
Tous(sauf Léo)_ ???  
  
Léo_ Sailors, voici mon apparence veritable….  
  
Charlie_ …  
  
Mars_ Bunny… Mais… c'est…  
  
Bunny_ c'est mon frere, en effet…  
  
Saturne_…  
  
1.1.6 Ellle part en courant…  
  
Bunny_ Charlie, vas-y !  
  
Pluton_ mais…  
  
Charlie_ …(il est déjà parti)  
  
Uranus_ Princesse, as-tu réellement confiance en lui ?  
  
Moon_ oui.. c'est mon frère, il aurait pu me tuer des millions de fois avant ce soir et ses amis nous ont sauvés la vie cet après-midi…  
  
Neptune_ oui… c'est vrai….  
  
1.1.7 Quelque part…  
  
Charlie_ SATURNE… attend moi… saturne !  
  
Saturne_ sailor punch(détransformation des sailor)  
  
Charlie_ Olivia…  
  
Olivia_ charlie… pourquoi ? pourquoi ?  
  
Charlie_ parce qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, olivia…  
  
Olivia_ oh… Charlie…  
  
Chilie(il l'embrasse)_ je t'aime, ma petite olivia, je serais toujours là…  
  
Olivia_ moi aussi je t'aime charlie…  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin.  
  
Le lycée…  
  
Cris_Buuuunny !!!  
  
Autre_ RAYA !RAYA !  
  
Au toilettes.  
  
Bunny_ ohlala ! qu'est qu'on fait ? Ils sont partout !!  
  
Marcy_ j'en sais rien du tout…  
  
Raya_ on a plus qu'a rentré en classe…  
  
Matilda_ (elle revient pour un bout de temps, donc elle va à l'école)HEIN ???  
  
DRRIIIINNNGGG  
  
En classe.  
  
Prof_ bon alors je voudrais tout d'abard remercier bunny et ses amis qui m'ont sauver la vie ce soir… Les filles ? Vous voullez dire quelque chose ?  
  
Raya_ oui, s'il vous plait…  
  
Marcy_ Bunny, c'est à toi…  
  
Bunny_ voilà.. alors comme vous avez tous vu hier soir nous sommes les Sailor Seishi, mais si nous avons garder cette apparence que nous avons la, c'est qu'on aime avoir des vie « relativement  normales ».  
  
Matilda_ Ce qu'elle essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'on aimerai bien que vous nous traitriez normalement, on est nées comme cela…  
  
Marcy_ et même si on a des pouvoir, on préfèrent être comme tout le monde…  
  
Bunny_ voilà c'est tout Mademoisselle…  
  
Prof_ merci bunny… bien, on va travailler maintenant..  
  
Tous_ oh ! non !!!  
  
Cette scène se repète avec toutes les Sailors… et tout le monde à l'air d'avoir compris même si ca ne les empéche pas de demander des autographes…^_^  
  
1.1.8 A la fn de la matinée…  
  
Tour de T O K Y O , entrée reservée aux employés.  
  
1.1.9 En haut  
  
AHHHHH !!! (cris de gens)  
  
AHAHAHAH !!! (rires de trois monstres)  
  
Pluton_ Choque cosmique…  
  
Uranus_ Treblement de terre…  
  
Neptune_ Big Wave…  
  
Pluton_ Ecrasse!  
  
Uranus_ Repercute !  
  
Neptune_ Abat toi !  
  
1.1.10 La moitié des monstres sont amochés…  
  
Moon_ Millénium….attaque !  
  
Mars_ Coulée de lave…  
  
Saturne_ Souffle des anneaux…  
  
Jupiter_ attaque florale….  
  
Mars_ Va !  
  
Saturne_ entoure !  
  
Jupiter_ evahit !  
  
Léo_ plus que trois !!  
  
Canço_ on s'en occupe !!  
  
Léo_ Canço !! Scorpio !!  
  
Canço_ Clé de l'espace… tourne !  
  
Scorpio_ Chaîne de jupiter !  
  
1.1.11 Ben, les monstres sont caputs…  
  
Jupiter_ T'es qui toi ?  
  
Sunny_ il est des notres…  
  
Léo_ Bonjour Hél…Princesse !  
  
Moon_Hél ??  
  
Scorpio_ Hél est un titre de noblesse sur la Lune, tu ne savait pas ?  
  
Moon_ non…  
  
Sunny_ Léo, je te veux ce soir au QG !!  
  
Léo_ Bien…  
  
Les zodiaques partent sauf Léo…  
  
Charlie_ bon j'y vais… Bunny ?  
  
Moon_ t'en fais pas pour ce soir, j'te couvre…  
  
Olivia(elle s'est détransformée)_ Merci à sa place…^_^  
  
Charlie_ Bon, on a cours nous !  
  
Bunny_ ahhhh ! on a deux minutes pour aller la-bas !!!  
  
En chemin :  
  
Raya_ Vous avez vu Olivia et Charlie ???  
  
Bunny_ ouais, mon frère coule le parfait p'tit amour !  
  
matilda_ ouais, dites vous trouvez pas ca bizarre ils utilisent tous deux la puissance de Saturne…  
  
Marcy_ Tu crois que le zodiaque de jupiter est mon futur mari ?  
  
Bunny_ mais non… a part si …  
  
Marcy+ Raya_ QUOI !!!  
  
Bunny_ refechisez un peu… Olivia + mon frère = amour ET tous deux saturne powers…  
  
Marcy_ parle francais (oups, japonais) s'il te plait…  
  
Raya_ Je crois que j'ai compris… alors ca veux dire que Théodore est le zodiaque de Mars… euh ?  
  
matilda_ c'est Virgo je crois…  
  
Bunny_ c'est logique !  
  
Raya_ oui, peut-être, mais il faut mieux ne pas en parler avec les autres sinon, elle vont avoir des doutes à chaque fois qu'elles vont voir un mecs qui leur plait bien…  
  
Marcy_ c'est d'accord, mais à votre avis, qui c'est mon epoux ?  
  
Raya_ j'ai ma petite idée…  
  
Bunny+marcy_ moi aussi !!  
  
Matilda_ moi, c'est simple, je suis tombée tellement de fois « amoureuse » quand j'était plus jeune que maintenant, je suis guerie !  
  
Marcy_ bon, ca c'est vrai ! mais c'est à qui donc vous pensez ?  
  
Raya_ oh ! a un beau jeune homme…  
  
Bunny_ qu'on connaît depuis longtemps…  
  
Matilda_ qui est le fils d'un patron de magasin…  
  
Marcy_ vous pensez pas à …  
  
Bunny_ même qu'il est très ami avec mon bourdu…  
  
Marcy_ Tomy ??  
  
Toutes_ Bien sûr !!!  
  
Bunny_ Ca fait depuis Chaos que vous vous tournez autour!  
  
Raya_ Et même avant ! Depuis qu'on est toutes mortes contre Métalia en faite…  
  
Marcy_ arretez, cela m'ettonerais bien…  
  
Bunny_ pas moi !  
  
1.1.12 Elles allèrent à l'école, et le soir, à la salle de jeu…(Bunny, bourdu, hélène et tomy parlent)  
  
Bunny_ Tomy ?  
  
Tomy_ Oui ?  
  
Bunny_ pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit à marcy que tu etais amoureux d'elle ?  
  
Tomy_ Buunnyyy…  
  
Bourdu_Alors ? (ila été mis au courant de la « supposition » des filles)  
  
Tomy_ tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?  
  
Bunny_ Reponds !  
  
Tomy_ si vous voulez savoir….  
  
Hélène[ il  faut mieux que je l'aide..]_ dis Bunny ?  
  
Bunny_ Oui ?  
  
Helene_ Euh.. je pourrais avoir un autographe ?  
  
Tous_ Hein !!!!  
  
Tomy_ arrete de te ridiculiser, je vais leur repondre… en fait, disons que je n'ais pas trouvé le bon moment…  
  
Hélène_ Tomy…  
  
Tomy_ Oui ?  
  
Hélène_ (en pensée) ils s'en doutes beaucoup, fait attention !  
  
Tomy_ (idem) je sais… mais je reponds quoi ?  
  
Hélène_(tout haut) Euh… tu devrait lui dire…  
  
Tomy_ hein ?  
  
Hélène_ Que tu l'aime et tout et tout….  
  
Tomy_ tu crois ? Et si c'était pas réciproque ?  
  
Bourdu _ Ca tu peux me couper tous les doigt si elle te saute pas dessus !!  
  
Bunny_ oui, bon ! Quand même pas ses doigts !!!  
  
Tous_AhAhAH !!!  
  
Marcy_ Salut !!!  
  
Bunny_ salut marcy, salut raya !!  
  
Matilda_ molly est pas avec vous ?  
  
Marcy_ non, elle est avec Eric…  
  
Bunny_ ah oui c'est vrai qu'ils fillent le big love tous les deux….  
  
Hélène+Tomy_ QUOOOOIII !?!?!???  
  
Bourdu_ ben, vous saviez pas ? Ils sortent ensembles…  
  
Hélène_ [ c quoi son pb, il ne nous en a jamais parler !!!]  
  
Tomy_ [j'vais le voir moi, ce soir, tu vas voir !!]  
  
Les 2_ ???……  
  
Marcy_(qui fixe tomy)[il va pas me dire qu'il est amoureux de molly] bon et sinon, de quoi vous parliez ??  
  
Tomy(qui est rouge tomate)_ euh …  
  
Bunny_ Des devoirs que leurs prof de maths leurs donne !  
  
Matilda_ ah, géniale !  
  
Tomy_ je peux te voir s'il te plait.. Hélène ?  
  
Hélène_ ?? euh.. oui…  
  
1.1.13 Ils se mettent à l'ecart…  
  
Tomy_ t'es au courant pour Capri ?  
  
Hélène_ parle pas de lui comme ca ici !  
  
Tomy_ ok… Bon, alors il te la dit ?  
  
Hélène_ non, mais je compte bien demander une explication ce soir !!!  
  
Tomy_ et pour Marcy ? Qu'est que je fais ?  
  
Hélène_ Dis lui qui tu es réellement Verso… ou plutôt, montre lui en restant tout le temps à coté d'elle, Gémi prevoie une attaque dans une heure !  
  
Tomy_ merci Sunny, tu es vraiment la meuilleure… Tu le reveras, ton prince ne peut pas être mort, je l'aurai senti…  
  
Hélène_ je sais, mais vous voir les uns après les autres revoir vos princesses me faire penser à lui….  
  
Tomy_ oki…  
  
1.1.14 Ils retrouvent les autres…  
  
Hélène_ Escusez moi mais je vais devoir partir… Ma mère veut que je soit rentrer à 18h15…  
  
Tous_ ok.. BYE  
  
Hélène_ BYE  
  
Marcy_ alors qui veut faire une partie de sailor J(sailor V version 4 : sailor jupiter) ?  
  
Matilda_ Non, désolée mais je dois allée au studio, pour préparer le duo que je vais faire…  
  
Raya_ Et avec ??  
  
Matilda_ Avec Adrien zodia  
  
Bunny_ QUOI ?????  
  
Tomy_ Houlala…. La chance !  
  
Matilda_ t'as vu, il paraît qu'il est vachement sympa…  
  
Raya_ Je t'accompagne…  
  
Matilda_ ok…  
  
Les 2_ SALUT TOUS LE MONDE !!  
  
Tous(bunny, bourdu, tomy et marcy) _ A demain ! !   
  
Tomy_ Moi, je veux bien jouer contre toi…. Je prends le prince !!  
  
Marcy_ Hein ?  
  
Tomy_ Oui, c'est un nouveau perso caché que mon père m'a montré !!  
  
Marcy_ ok ! Pres à te prendre une raclée ? (sailor J est un jeu de combat)  
  
Tomy_ Tu vas voir, c'est pas parce que tu es sailor Jupiter quetu vas gagnée !!  
  
Bourdu_ ben nous, on y va !  
  
Bunny_ laisse, ils sont trop occupés à se tappés dessus… SALUT MARCY !!!  
  
Marcy_ c'est ca… Salut bunny…. Hé ! c'est pô juste, tu m'asdéconcentrée !!!  
  
1.1.15 Bunny et bourdu partent, on les soupsonne de partir pour laisser le « couple » tout seul…. ^_^  
  
Apres trois quart d'heure de combat (virtuel), les tourtereaux s'écroulent sur la banquette….  
  
Tomy_ Marcy, bravo, t'es la plus forte…  
  
Marcy_ oh ! t'es fort toi aussi je t'ai battu que de 10 points …  
  
Tomy_ Marcy, je voulais te demander…  
  
Marcy_ ( qui s'est raprochée de lui) Oui ?  
  
Tomy_ (EN se rapprochant encore plus) Be,n voilà …. Estcequetuveuxsortiravec moi ?  
  
Marcy_ Hein ?? Qu'est que tu dis ( elle en a profiter pour se rapprochée^_^)  
  
Tomy_(ils sont à environ… euh* zéro centimetres d'eccart)  
  
[* NDLA : escuser moi, de ce manque de pertinance mais Tomy a embrasser marcy trois secondes plus tôt que ce qui était prevu^_^]  
  
Tomy_ Je t'aime Marcy….  
  
Marcy_ moi aussi, je t'aime depuis très longtemps…  
  
BIP …BIP…BIP….  
  
Marcy_ Oui Luna ? A la salle de jeu ? mais j'y suis c'est … BIIIIPPPP(c'est cassé) Qui a fait ca ????  
  
Tomy_ je crois que c'est ce monstre Marcy…  
  
En effet, il y avait un enorme (3 metres de haut) monstre avec des piques à la place des bras et il avait pas l'air gentil.. pas gentil du tout !!  
  
Marcy_ tomy reste derriere !!!  
  
Tomy_ Ok ! Fait gaffe!  
  
Marcy_ chêne de Jupiter… transformation !  
  
Tomy_ [ elle est trop belle…]  
  
Jupiter_ je suis la princesse de jupiter, planete des fleur et de la forces.. au noms de ma planête, je vais te punir !!  
  
Terraux (le monstre)_ c'est ca… Pics noirs !  
  
Jupiter_ ahhhh !! (elle est touchée)  
  
Tomy_ Marcyyyyyyy !!!  
  
Jupiter_ reste derriere Tomy !!  
  
Terraux_ pics noirs!  
  
Tomy_ Noooooon !!! Jupiter… Transformation !  
  
Verso_ Chaîne de Jupiter… Lie  
  
Jupiter_ Tomy ! t'en as mis du temps !!  
  
Verso_ Tu tu savais ?  
  
Jupiter_ je m'en doutais… toi, tu vas mourir… Attaque florale… envahit !  
  
Le monstre est detruit…  
  
Mars_ Non !!!! On est arrivées trop tard… S'lut Jupiter.. euh c'est qui ?  
  
Verso_ bonjour Sailors (y'a saior moon, mercure et neptune), je suis Verso, le zodiaque de jupiter.. Et aussi…  
  
Tomy_ Tomy !  
  
Moon_ tomy !!!! [ je le savais]  
  
Léo_ Salut tout le monde… Verso ??  
  
Saturne_ Attends moi léo !! Oh, on est arrivé trop tard !!  
  
Verso_ Sautrne.. Léo !  
  
Léo_ T'es convié ce soir ?  
  
Verso_ Ouais, la princesse est en colère contre Capri…  
  
Léo_ Elle a apris la nouvelle, houla, le pauvre !  
  
Jupiter_ Bon escuser moi mais, tu savais que Verso était Tomy ou pas ?  
  
Léo_ QUOI ??? Verso, elle sait ta véritable apparence ?  
  
Verso_ oui, mais la princesse m'a donné la permission tout à l'heure…  
  
Léo_ La pauvre…  
  
Moon_ Pourquoi ?  
  
Léo_ Désolé soeurette, mais je peux pas dire !!  
  
BOUP… BOUP… (les emetteur des zodiaques)  
  
Léo+verso_ on doit y allez.. salut  
  
Ndla : alors, ce troisième tome, je sais on parle pas des ennemis mais la prochaine fois c'est promis le voile sur « qui sont les ennemis » se lèvent (pour vous mais pas pour nos chères sailors…) et aussi, l'apparition des derniers Zodiaques (mais pas leur apparences pour les sailors, na, na , cela se ferra petit à petit…)  
  
Voilà c'est tout  
  
Commentaires ? : charlotte66@oreka.com 


	5. 

LES GUERRIERS DU SOLEIL

_Chapitre 5 :_

Sunny_ Oh, où est-tu mon amour ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Tes guerriers sont en danger et je ne suis pas à la hauteur….

Hélène etait dans sa chambre et regardait par la fenetre.

Mitusi_ Eh soeurette ! A table, le dej est pret !

Hélène_ Oui..oui, j'arrive !!

Dans la chambre de bourdu.

Bourdu_ aie ! j'ai mal, c'est comme si une partie de moi était en danger , ou avait mal !

Luna_ Bourdu ! vite ! Y'a une attaque au centre comercial !!

Bourdu_J'arrive tout de suite !!

Au centre commercial : 

Moon_ Millénium attaque…

Mars_  Coulée de lave…

Mercure_ Cascades d'eau..

Jupiter_ Fleurs de jupiter…

Saturne_ Anneaux de Saturne…

Pluton_  Choque cosmique…

Neptune_ Il est tres coriace !!

Uranus_ Ca, c'est su… attention !! Neptune !!

Neptune_ Ahhhh ! (elle est gravement touchée)

Uranuns_ Nooooooooon !!!

Moon_ Neptune !!!!!

Mars_ Mon dieu !!! Il faut faire quelque chose !! 

Mercure_ Oui, ces ennemies sont trop puissants pour nous seules !

Moon_ Tu pense qu'il faudrait…

Mercure_ Oui ! A toi de jouer Princesse !!

Moon_ Chevaliers célestes ! Venez ! Nous avons besoin de vous !! 

Moon_  Je vous en prie !

Sagiti_ Typhon sacré …

Gémi_ Raz de marée…

Bon, ca fait pas grand chose mais le monstre est un peu sonné… 

Gémi_ Il faut attaquer toutes ensembles !!

Moon_ D'accord !!

Mercure_ Cascades d'eau…

Mars_ Coulée de lave…

Vénus_Cœurs d'amours…

Jupiter_ Attaque floral…

Neputune_ Profon..eur… des ..me..rs…

Uranus_ tremblement de terre…

Pluton_ Choque cosmique…

Saturne_ Souffle des anneaux…

Gémi_ Raz de marée…

Sagiti_ Typhon sacré…

Moon_ Millénium attaque…

Le monstre s'efface … 

Sunny_ masque du soleil…

Toutes les senshis_ . ???

Le monstre est battu… 

Moon_ Princesse Sunny, honorée de faire votre « réelle » connaisance …

Sunny_ Moi de même Bo… euh.. princesse sérénité…

Gémi_ Princesse, ce n'est pas très résonable de vous promener !! Le prince…

Sunny_ Si le princxe était là, je serais pas sorti !!

Sagiti_ escusez la princesse ! Elle se faisait du sousis pour vous !

Sunny_ Je sais… Je suis là car j'aimerais passer un accord avec les sailors !

Léo_ Hein ? Princesse .. hum… que .. faites ..vous là..

Canço_ attends nous !! Princesse.. (touts les guerriers sont là, appelés par Bunny)

Ils s'inclinent… 

Sagiti_ Un … Accord ??

Sunny_ Oui.. Ces ennemis sont très forts.. on en a déjà battus quelques uns mais le gros est à venir, je pense… C'est pour cela que je crois nessessaire le fait de nous allier.. comme autrefois …

Neptune_Autrefois… Attendez.. je me rappele d'un homme.. il est brun, grand… Il était le frère de Sérénity et …

Sunny_ était apparenter au soleil !

Nuptune_ Oui.. c'est ca !

Moon_ Moi vous..

Sunny_ tu peux me tutuoyer..

Moon_ Mais, tu es aussi apparenter au soleil que je sache ?

Sunny_  Tamaomé est mon fiancé.. c'est aussi ton frère Sérénity..

Moon_ Mon frère ?

Sunny_ Oui.. snif.. il n'est pas mort lors de l'attaque de Méttalia car nous étions en voyage sur une planète de la bordure exterieur, Tatooine, pour parler affaire avec sailor Galiaxia…. Lorsque nous sommes rentrer, tout était détruit. Mais, Tamaomé savait que vous 'renaisseriez', il a donc plongez tout le monde dans un sommeil eternel et nous a fait renaitre sur Terre.. Lui aussi mais ..

Mars_ Mais ?  
Gémi_ Il a disparu il y a trois mois maintenant..

Mercure_ Désolées..

Sunny_ C'est pour cela que je veux retrouver notre alliance.. Le soleil est la Lune … comme avant…

Moon_ Il nous faut réfléchir avant.. mais.. je pense que le résultat sera favorable..

Sunny_ Bien.. Nous nous retrouverons lors de notre prochaine bataille…

Neptune_ Au revoir…

Ils partent tous..

Moon_ Bon, ben comme ca on est sûres !!

Pluton_ ton frère…

Moon_ Oui.. mon propre frère est au main de l'ennemi….

Jupiter_Que compte tu faire Bun ?

Moon_ Pour l'instant ? Aller me coucher !! Je suis crever !!!

Mars_ Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Tu penses toujours à ça !!! Dormir.. Et MANGER !!!

Moon_ Tiens d'ailleur.. J'ai faim !!

BOOOm (bruit de 8 sailors tombants à terre)

Mercure_ Mais on a manger y'a pas une heure !!

Moon_ Oui, mais le combat ca creuse !!

Uranus_ Ahahah !! Bugny (c comme ca qu'elle l'appele) tu changeras jamais !! Aller, viens..je t'offre une glace !!

Bunny_ Ohhh !! Fred !! Tu es le plus gentil!!!

Mars_ Non mais c'est pas vrai !!!! Bunny_ !! Il faut faire une réunion !!!

Bunny_ Raya !! Tu m'ennerve là !!

Raya_ Et alors ??

Bunny_Je suis ta princesse, tu ne dois pas m'ennerver !!

Raya_ ben voyons !!

Bunny_ bluuubbb (elle tire la langue à Raya)

Raya_ Ah ouais !! BLUUBBB (elle tire la langue)

Ca se fini comme d'ab (tête contre tête à qui-tirera-la-langue-le-plus-loin-et-le-plus-longtemps)

Silvana_Oh ! non ! Pas encore!!

Molly_ et dire que, au lieu de se chamaller, elles pouraient réviser leurs BAC!!

Les autres_  …

Molly_Ben quoi ? J'ai dis quoi ??

Marcy_Tu changeras jamais ma p'tite molly !!

Mylène_ Allez ! C'est pas tout mais j'ai un chef d'orchestre qui va criser si j'y vais pas !!

Bunny_ Oui, Nous on a cours dans 5 minutes !!

Raya_ Ahhh ! C'est ta faute bunny !!

Matilda_ STOOPP !! C'est ni la faute de Bunny, ni la faute de personne d'autre !! C'est compris ??!!

Raya+Bunny_Ouii !

Marcy_Oh ! On dirait des cht'i chiots !! C'est trop gnon !!

Raya_Marcy….

Bunny_Ferme la !!

Marcy_Oh, moin ! C'est clair !!

C'est sur cette note joyeuse que nous quittons ce groupe pour allez en voir un autre… 

Voix_Non !!

Voix2_Lachez la !!

Gallaxia_ Part Pégase !!! Tu peux rien faire pour moi !!! Elle est trop forte !! Va !!

Pégase_Non !! Le roi du millénium m'a ordoné de veiller sur toi et ton royaume !! Je me batterais jusqu'au bout !!

Sailor Feria_ Pégase !! Galaxia a raison!! Tu dois retourné sur la Terre .. ahhhh ! 

Pégase_Fériiiiia nooon !!!

Féria_ Ca va aller !!!

Gallaxia_ Tu dois aller voir le couple princier seul les couples du soleil et de la lune peuvent arreter cete ignominie !!

Pégase_Maiis…

Galaxia_C'est un ordre !!

Pégase_Bien… Téléportation !!

Féria_Bien !! La princesse sera prevenue !!

Galaxia_On peut .. AAAHhhhhh ! 

Féria_Galaxia !!! Ahhhh !

Elles sont capturées par un rayon tracteur… Sur Terre… 

Silvana_Pfoit ! Mon Dieu, ils sont de plus en plus corraces ces satanés montres !! 

Voix_Pardon ?

Silvana(avec un sourire)_Non rien… alors monsieur…

Gregory_Salmon.. Gregory Salmon (je sais c pouri comme nom de famille T_T)

Silvana_Bien, alors… Bien… Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… Bienvenue dans la boite !!! Monsieur le directeur délégé !

Greg_Merci Madama…

Silvana_Silvana! On va travailler dans le même bureau alors entre nous c'est par les prenoms et tutoyement c'est conpris ?

Greg_D'accord Silvana, appelez..euh appele moi Greg alors!

Silvana_Ok Greg… Au boulot !!

Greg est quelqu'un de … ben disons que si Silvana l'a pris… c'est pas seulement à cause de son CV… c'est aussi à cause de son.. « apparence » (=il est beau comme un Dieu quoi ^_^)

Greg_[Merci pluton, de m'accorder cette chance d'être prêt de toi… je te verrais sans me cacher comme ca]

Alor, Qui est réellement Greg un ami ou un nouveau ennemi.. on verra cela plus tard, Pour l'instant.. Y'a une GROSSE Urgence !!!

Pégase_Ouf ! La Terre enfin !! … alors… voilà le japon.. Tokyo !!! Bien.. maintenant il faut que je trouve le prince… Tiens une fille avec le nouveau uniforme de Bunny.. je vais lui demander où elle est !!

Mickael (forme de pégase humaine)_ bonjour !

Bérénice_ Salut !

Mickael (yahou, po mal pour une siimple humaine)_ tu connaitrais une fille qui s'appele Bunny ?

Bérénice_Rivière ?

Mickael_Oui…

Béré_ Oui, bien sur ! Tout le monde la connaît !!

Mickael_ Pardon ?

Béré_ Ben, c'est sailor moon, notre princesse !!! T'es pas encore au courant ?!

Mickael_ Ben, j'suis pas vraiment d'ici en fait !

Béré_Un extra terrestre !! T'es la pour quoi ???

Mickael_ Non, j'suis pas un extra-terrestre… J'suis un ancien ami à Bunny !

Béré_ et moa, une nouvelle… Viens, je t'accompagne chez elle !

Mickael_Mer.. ahhhhh(il s'ecroule) ..

Béré_Qu'est qu'il y a ??

 Mickael_ Vite, Prince… La terre. … en danger… Endiiiimiioon !!

Chez bourdu : 

Bourdu_ Aie … Pégase ???

Béré_ Endimion ? c'est le copin de bunny !! Viens, on est juste a cote de chez bunny !

DRIIINNG 

Bunny_ Non, je veux pas faire d'interview aujourd'hui au revoir !!

Béré_ Non, Bunny !! C'est moi !!!

Bunny_ Bérénice ??

Béré_Oui ! y'a quelqu'un qui veux te voir toi et endimion !!

Bunny_ (elle ouvre) Qui est ?

Mickael_ Princesse… enfin ! Gala..xia.. perdu… nouveau..

Bunny_Commen,t connaisez vous galaxia ??  … Pégase ??

Mickael_Oui… je… bunny !… galaxia..morte…les..autres..ausii…

Bunny_QUOI !!!!Mais Galaxia est la sailor la plus puissante apres moi !! C'est pas possible !!! (elle utilise sa montre) Les filles !! vite pégase est la et y'a un TRES gros Probleme !!

Filles_ on arrive tout de suite !!

Bérnice_ Alors, ce beau mecs est un aliens ??

Bunny_ Non… c'est le protecteur de la Terre.. enfin, d'elusion.. 

Bere_ ahhh… alors il est pas comme ca d'abitude ??

Bunny_ Non, ps vraiment.. il a une corne sur la tete et a les cheveux argente… pourquoi tu me demande ca ??

Béré_ Ben, j'le kiffe bien… il est vachement beau et…

Bunny_ Pris. ...

Béré_ Ohhh… Domage…

Mars_ Bunny… Bérénice ??

Bérénice_ Oui… c'est moi qui ai amener le mec en question !!

Mars_ Alors c'est vraiment Pégase ???

Bunny_ Attend je me transforme… Millénium viens en moi !!

Moon_ Oui… en effet… Pégase…

Mickael_ Oui ?

Mercure_ Peux tu te transformer ?

Mickeael_ Non, le pouvoir que j'ai utiliser pour venir jusqu'à vous m'a priver de mes pouvoir…

Moon_ Que c'est-il passé ?

Mickael_ On etait sur Tatooine (no comment) et la, on s'est fait attaquer ! Galaxia m'a ordonné de prevenir les couples princiers pour lutter contre ce mal.. il viens par ici… 

Mars_ Les couples ?? 

Mickael_ Oui, de la Lune et du Soleil.. Ne les avez vous pas rencontrer ??

Moon_ Sunny !

Mercure_ Alors Sunny et Serrua seraien le couples princier du Soleil !

Mickael_ Je sais pas… Bérénice.. 

Bérénice_ Oui ?

Mickael_ Va chercher Endimion…

Béré_ ??

Moon_Bourdu !

Béré_ Ok !!

Elle part… 

Moon_ Tu commence à t'attacher à elle…pégase. 

Mickael_ Je sais…

Mars_ Et la petite princesse ?

Mickael_ Camille ?

Mars_ Oui.

Mickael_ La est le probleme…

Moon_Quoi ??

Mickael_ non, je parlais a moi même… [Camille… Ou est tu .. tu n'est plus au 31eme siecle pourtant…]

**__**

**_ C'est sur ce mystere que je vous laisse… Bizou et a la prochaine… _**

**_Sailor digitale_**


End file.
